riseofthetriadfandomcom-20200213-history
NME (95)
The NME (Nasty Metallic Enforcer)http://www.kevinbowen.com/rott/hell/rott2.htm is a boss in Rise of the Triad 95. Overview The NME is a robot designed by the Triads that looks like a grey R2D2 that uses three wheels to move around. On his right side is a Texas license plate that has “SPRAY”, a nickname for the NME used by Apogeehttp://www.kevinbowen.com/rott/hell/rott2.htm. He is the fastest enemy in the game. However, he does not move when he attacks. The NME has a specific attack pattern. He will start off by firing a homing rocket that does a good amount of damage,, then fires another one soon after. Then, he will shoot a slow homing disk from underneath his head and lob two volleys of five drunk rockets at you. After firing the drunk rockets, he will repeat the pattern. The NME fires extremely fast, which means he’ll shoot the next attack in his pattern immediately after the previous attack is finished. His constant barrage of powerful attacks and high speed makes him the deadliest foe you’ll face in ‘’Rise of the Triad’’. If you get next to the NME and somehow have not been killed by his rocket barrages, he will spin into you, doing a significant amount of damage. The NME’s body will show damage when a certain percentage of damage has been done to it. First, it’ll lose the part of it’s body that has it’s license plate. When more damage is taken, the part directly beneath it’s head will disappear, exposing a metal pipe that connects his head with the rest of his body. Finally, the the rest of his body will be damaged, exposing his internal parts. When his internal parts have been exposed, the NME will use a new attack; it will fire a large volley of fast fireballs at you. These fireballs can reduce even Doug Wendt with full health to 0 health in a second. The arena you face the NME in has several weapon and health storage rooms. The weapon room is on the left from where you enter the NME”s lair, while the right one contains a lot of Priest Porridge and two Drunk Missiles. Both rooms have a Ballisikraft roaming around in them. These rooms can only be accessed after you have obtained the Iron Key from the room the NME is in at the start of the fight. Tactics *Before attacking the NME, destroy all of the Patrol Robots in the arena. Taking out the Patrol Robots ASAP means you’ll have a lot more breathing for fighting the NME. *The most important tip is to never stop strafing around the arena. The NME’s rockets are extremely fast, and the more you move, the more chance that one of his rockets will hit a wall instead of you.This also works for dodging his disks later on in the fight. *Lure the NME far away from the room he spawns in ASAP. The NME’s room has an Iron Key that is used to open up several important item depots. *After getting the Iron Key, go into the large room at the right and hop on the Trampolenes that are in the room. Each one leads to a Drunk Missile. Grab a Drunk Missile, then head out and open fire on the NME. Using both of them against him will deal a good amount of damage to him. *When the Drunk Missiles are used up, grab a Bazooka and start shooting rockets at him from a distance. There are plenty of Bazookas laying around, so you can slowly chip off his health. It may take a little bit to get used to shooting him at a distance, but you’ll soon get the hang of it. *He becomes slightly easier when he has most of his health gone. When his internal body parts are exposed, he’ll occasionally stop spamming rockets and disks to fire a stream of fireballs. However, these fireballs are easier to avoid compared to his other attacks, so use it as a chance to get some free hits in. *Do not try and lure the NME into the side rooms.Trying to get him out of the rooms is dangerous because he cannot open the doors, forcing you to open the doors and put yourself in danger of eating several rockets. Attempting to fight him in the side rooms is a deathwish, as there’s much less room to move around and the Ballistikrafts will make attempting to dodge the NME’s attacks even harder. Behind the Scenes *The NME’s sprite is a digitized version of a model created by Gregor Punchatz, who also created models for enemies in Doom. As of 2000, the NME’s original model was broken. His wheels and one of his legs had fallen off.http://forums.3drealms.com/vb/showpost.php?p=25085&postcount=5 *The NME was originally meant to be the final boss back when Rise of the Triad was a sequel to Wolfenstein 3D called Rise of the Triad: Wolfenstein 3D Part Two''http://www.3drealms.com/rott/originalspec.html. Back then, he was called the '''Oberroboter' and would guard something called the Time Gate. Graphics from Wolfenstein Part Two show that the old NME’s design was very similar to the final’s, but are hand-drawn, cartoony sprites instead of a digitized model. At the point in development when the old NME’s graphics were developed, it’s body suffered the same amount of damage that the final NME’s does as he took more damage. Gallery File:nme_95.png|The NME File:nme2_95.png|NME after taking some damage File:nme3_95.png|NME taking a lot of damage File:nme4_95.png|NME after taking a severe amount of damage. Pre-release File:nme1_wolf.png|The NME in Rise of the Triad: Wolfenstein Part Two File:nme2_wolf.png|''Wolfenstein'' NME after taking some damage. File:nme3_wolf.png|''Wolfenstein'' NME after taking a lot of damage File:nme4_wolf.png|''Wolfenstein'' NME after taking a critical amount of damage. File:STEVEH.GIF|Steve Hornback holding the NME’s model. File:Rottmdl.gif|The NME’s model along with the other robot’s models. File:Models0900.jpg|The NME’s model in 2000. Notes Category:Rise of the Triad 95 bosses